


Сделка

by rmt



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), King Arthur: Legend of the Sword (2017)
Genre: Adventure, Angst, Gen, Horror
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-10 20:28:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11699319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rmt/pseuds/rmt
Summary: По мотивам заявки с инсайда: Гриндевальд/Вортигерн. АУ с фильмом «Меч короля Артура». После одного из экспериментов с тёмной магией Геллерта откидывает в прошлое, в одну из параллельных реальностей.





	Сделка

**Author's Note:**

> Кроссовер с фильмом «Меч короля Артура» (2017), AU, OOC. Действие происходит примерно в 1913 году. Мертвые животные, мертвые люди, жертвоприношение, очень много хэдканонов о теории магии.
> 
> написано на фандомную битву 2017

Несколько часов назад Геллерт стоял над гигантской мертвой змеей и совершенно не представлял, что ему делать дальше.  
  
К тому времени, когда вокруг начало темнеть, он успел излазить вдоль и поперек ближайшую к подножию этой скалы местность — пустынную и неприветливую, — но все еще не сумел придумать сносного плана.  
  
Проблема была еще и в том, что случилось все совершенно неожиданно. Геллерт просто экспериментировал с закрытой аппарацией, лениво прорабатывая дыры якобы стройной логики «Восьмого трактата» Катарины из Саламанки — в основном для того, чтобы убить время. Информатор должен был вернуться в Эдинбург только во вторник, и заняться пока было попросту нечем.  
  
Ни Катарина из Саламанки, ни кто-то еще из известных ученых не использовал элементы темной магии для перемещений. Отчасти потому, что это требовало любопытства и решимости, а отчасти, конечно, потому, что все они просто не обладали должной гибкостью ума.  
  
В отличие от Геллерта.  
  
В череде проб и попыток Геллерт наконец подобрался вплотную к антиаппарационному барьеру городского отделения Министерства, по-настоящему не рассчитывая попасть за него и потянувшись просто так, наудачу.  
  
Но пространство вдруг поддалось, и он, в первую секунду не веря, нырнул вглубь, пораженный и охваченный разом жгучим любопытством и жадным, подавляющим торжеством.  
  
Торжеством силы.  
  
Торжеством магии, чистой и беспримесной.  
  
Но завершения прыжка не было. На какое-то мгновение в аморфном хаосе аппарации Геллерту показалось, что он не выберется; что он просчитался. В этот миг недостойной, животной паники он рванулся вперед изо всех сил, забыв обо всякой осторожности, и мощь его магии, оформленная и направленная Старшей палочкой, вытолкнула его на землю.  
  
Первым, что Геллерт почувствовал — кроме каменного холода большого, обросшего мхом валуна, на который опирался всем весом, и резкого ветра, — была магия, истончившаяся и исчезнувшая на конце Старшей палочки так, словно затихало не заклинание, а сама ее сущность.  
  
Вторым — удар в спину, к счастью, пришедшийся заметно вскользь.  
  
Огромная змея, выбравшая его своим обедом, промахнулась.  
  
К не меньшей удаче, она не была василиском — как бы ни были редки эти создания, при виде огромной змеи, толще и длиннее любой анаконды, первой в голову приходит именно эта мысль.  
  
Что ж, размышлял Геллерт отупело, стоя несколько минут спустя над пестрым располосованным телом, заливавшим кровью камень и мох. Победить василиска было бы куда сложнее.  
  
Сказать по правде, непросто победить даже бродячую собаку, обращаясь к магии, привычной, как дыхание, и обнаруживая на полпути, что волшебство больше не подчиняется, как прежде.  
  
Магия, разумеется, была — Геллерт чувствовал ее обычное присутствие внутри себя, столь же мощное, столь же естественное, как раньше, — но перестала привычно отзываться. Словно нечто сместилось в неведомом уравнении, огромном настолько, что оно охватывало всю суть вещей.  
  
Старшая палочка, творение, возможно, самой Смерти, валялась теперь в низкой северной траве поодаль, у ложа тонкого ручейка, сбегавшего из-под камня. Геллерт вынужден был выпустить ее из рук уже в первые секунды, поняв, что с тем же успехом мог бы колдовать простым куском дерева, чтобы освободить обе ладони и не сжечь ее случайно в схватке.  
  
Для простейшего волшебства палочка ему не требовалась, но даже для того, чтобы вызвать здесь элементарный щит, пришлось заметно напрячься, перебирая собственную силу заново — судорожно и очень, очень быстро, перестраиваясь и меняя привычку.  
  
А тварь, конечно, не собиралась дожидаться, покуда ее добыча подготовится.  
  
Стоя над поверженной змеей, невольно вслушиваясь в журчание ручья и переводя дух — в порванной мантии, с кружившейся головой, помятыми боками и ладонями, обожженными враз одичавшей магией, — Геллерт пытался обдумать то, что с ним случилось, от и до. Собрать все воедино и прийти к решению.  
  
У него не получалось.  
  
Вспышка ярости, вызванная всем этим, выдохлась быстро, но решение не нашлось и после холодных размышлений.  
  
И после того, как он подобрал невредимую Старшую палочку — кусок дерева, все еще принадлежавший ему, все еще не выгоревший, но теперь немой, — и надежно спрятал ее во внутреннем кармане.  
  
И после того, как он огляделся и, спустившись, зашагал по ветреной пустоши, осматриваясь в раздражающе неуверенных поисках; раз за разом перебирая и пробуя все способы переместиться магией (безуспешно), наколдовать что-то сложнее, искуснее и направленнее простых беспалочковых щитов и атак (безуспешно) или вычислить, что именно он сотворил, когда пытался одолеть антиаппарационный барьер (увы, не менее безуспешно).  
  
И, уж конечно, после того, как он, выдохшись и описав широкий бесплодный круг, за неимением лучшего вернулся к поверженной твари на скальном холме.  
  
Пустошь не была ему знакома. Она немного походила на шотландский север, но была слишком дика и причудлива даже для него, и пропитана скрытным, неподатливым и чужеродным волшебством — нет, намеком на него, ускользавшим из-под пальцев, как сон, и имевшим, по ощущениям, немного общего со сверкающим пламенем магии, к которой привык Геллерт.  
  
Могло ли все вокруг быть сном?  
  
Мог ли он аппарировать, нарушив законы перемещений, в место, которого никогда и нигде на самом деле не было?  
  
Геллерт терялся в догадках. В любом случае, местность вряд ли была сотворена его воображением — он не питал пристрастия к подобным пейзажам и льстил себе надеждой, что способен был бы придумать что-то более интересное. Или, по крайней мере, более населенное: из всех живых тварей после змеи он видел только птиц высоко в небе; да еще нечто вроде призрака.  
  
Впрочем, за последнее он не ручался — полупрозрачный «призрак» сохранил в себе цвета и шагал по земле, а не парил над ней. Он был похож скорее на отпечаток человека, чем на задержавшуюся душу; силуэт юной девочки, закутанной в плащ, с посохом в руке, пугливо и с оглядкой шагавшей по камням. Она не ответила на слова и магию, обращенные к ней, и не замедлила шага, пройдя мимо так, будто Геллерта не существовало вовсе, и исчезнув вскоре в холодном ветру.  
  
Геллерт устал — и не только физически; с неохотно и странно отзывающейся магией, диссонирующей с чуждым волшебством вокруг, он чувствовал себя так, будто тело перекроили изнутри; головокружение после неудачных падений в схватке давно прошло, но ребра с левой стороны все еще ныли.  
  
Он как никогда отчетливо осознавал, что оказался в тупике, из которого не видел пока даже намека на выход, в самом центре проблемы, вмешавшейся в незыблемую основу жизни — применение магии. В саму магию по себе.  
  
Это уже не злило его — он миновал эту точку; злость успела выкипеть после схватки и блужданий.  
  
Остались поиски — и интерес.  
  
Геллерт всю жизнь считал, что нет ничего занятнее хорошей задачки, желательно совершенно нерешаемой с точки зрения общепринятой теории магии. Что ж, сейчас он невзначай обзавелся задачкой на зависть всем теоретикам в истории, а также острой и до боли практической необходимостью отыскать решение.  
  
Обдумывая возможные действия, Геллерт подошел к почти ставшему привычным холму, изломанной серой линией выбиравшемуся из пустоши; и отметил с усталым раздражением, что его шаг потяжелел.  
  
Еще ему ощутимо хотелось есть и пить. Позавтракать в Эдинбурге он не успел, а пообедать поленился, увлеченный возней с «Восьмым трактатом», и теперь поднял взгляд, помня о ручье (беспалочковое «Агуаменти» поддалось ему не больше, чем высшая трансфигурация) и кисло высматривая ленту змеиной туши. Привередничать сейчас не стоило. Мясо есть мясо.  
  
В этот момент он и заметил темный человеческий силуэт, застывший — да, ошибки не было — над мертвой змеей.  
  
Неведомое существо склонилось, приникнув к длинной ране, тянувшейся вдоль тела от змеиной головы.  
  
На какое-то мгновение замерший Геллерт принял его за настоящего человека, но быстро понял, что ошибся. Ни на одно из существ, включая самых темных тварей, оно не походило, исключая разве что тени ламий; но тех выдавал бы рост.  
  
Оно казалось слишком плотным и темным для призрака, но чересчур эфемерным для кого-то во плоти, а в его позе кормящегося падальщика было столько от зверя, что общий абрис двуногого казался почти неестественным.  
  
Геллерт стоял неподвижно, разглядывая существо и вспоминая призрачную девушку, которую видел недавно. Быть может, это создание одного с ней рода; хотя призрак девушки был прозрачным, а этот скорее напоминал объемную тень, клочок темноты.  
  
Возможно, эту странную пустошь населяли отпечатки, случайные обрывки памяти?  
  
С другой стороны, как минимум недавно живая змея была удручающе материальной.  
  
Колеблясь, Геллерт зашел на холм сзади, на всякий случай стараясь шагать так тихо, как только возможно, когда не пользуешься Заглушающим. Ветер дул в его сторону, но ни странного холода, ни гнилостного запаха он с собой не принес — кроме запаха крови, но тот вряд ли исходил от темного силуэта.  
  
Рука Геллерта сама собой потянулась было к палочке, и он, нахмурившись, одернул себя, вместо этого сгибая пальцы правой в простейшей направляющей и готовясь поддержать ее левой. Магия покалывала зудевшую, раздраженную колдовством кожу изнутри, готовясь подчиниться скорее с опаской, чем с неохотой.  
  
Он взошел на вершину холма, беззвучно переступив через ручеек, звеневший теперь тяжелее и глуше, и кончик хвоста мертвой змеи, погруженный в помутневшую воду.  
  
Чешуйчатое тело тянулось дальше, к камню, местами свернутое в кривые застывшие кольца, покрытые черным ветвистым узором — белесая, молниеподобная магия, убившая в конце концов змею, располосовала ее куда заметнее, чем смог бы меч.  
  
Когда Геллерт подошел на расстояние в десяток шагов, тень оглянулась.  
  
Она повернулась всем корпусом и застыла; застыл и Геллерт.  
  
По пальцам его правой руки с треском пробежали белые искры, и в воздухе запахло грозой.  
  
Тень вскочила и развернулась к нему — мигом, словно не сомневалась в опасности, но почти сразу движения ее замедлились, словно бы с недоверием, и мало-помалу замерли.  
  
Они стояли друг против друга. Существо — теперь явно человек по сложению; тень человека — выпрямилось и очень медленно потянулось к поясу, словно в поисках палочки, но опустило руку. У него, казалось, было подобие лица — там, где и полагалось быть лицу у человека, — но рассмотреть его точнее не удавалось; оно словно скрывалось на границе зрения, оставляя только раздражающе-неуловимое впечатление о себе.  
  
В точности как здешняя магия.  
  
Геллерт присмотрелся. В бою ему, строго говоря, незачем было разбирать выражение лица противника, было оно у него или нет, но после этих секунд разглядывания он понял, что может различить глаза, очерченные более светлыми бликами.  
  
И змеиную кровь — пятно темнее и вещественнее — перемазавшую лицо и капавшую теперь на землю.  
  
— Ты меня видишь? — произнес человек-тень хрипловатым голосом — со смесью неожиданной тоски и удивительно жадной надежды. Капля крови стекла вниз по шее, впитываясь по дороге в темное марево. — И слышишь меня?  
  
— Допустим, — доброжелательно отозвался Геллерт, приподняв руку. Искры забегали быстрее.  
  
— Ты маг... — прошептал человек; заметно было, что он, мельком глянув вниз, должно быть, на змею, убитую магией, теперь не сводит взгляда с белых искр. — Ты... ты Мерлин?  
  
— Спасибо, конечно, — Геллерт, не сдержавшись, хмыкнул. — Но все-таки нет.  
  
Удерживать нерожденную молнию на кончиках пальцев становилось болезненнее. Беспалочковая магия в своевольности здесь, как успел обнаружить Геллерт опытным путем, почти приближалась к стихийной.  
  
Белые искры сверкали — источник света в сумерках на холме; человек-тень выделялся в полутьме, как заплата из темноты куда более плотной.  
  
— Ты знаешь Мерлина?  
  
— Я знаю о нем, как знают о нем все, — человек-тень слегка наклонил голову, а блики глаз уменьшились, словно он прищурился; тон его как будто стал на одну долю более почтительным. — И, по слухам, только он способен был на такое колдовство в Темных землях... без помощи со стороны.  
  
Темные земли. Мерлин. Геллерт никогда не слышал, чтобы величайший волшебник в истории был связан с чем-то, называющимся «Темными землями»; однако, что бы это ни было за место, о Мерлине здесь знают. Он с удивлением понял, что это странным образом успокоило его; нет, скорее, добавило опоры под ногами. Как и своеобразного азарта.  
  
Кроме того — это, конечно, не так важно, но все же, — было забавно, что его спутали с Мерлином.  
  
— Темные земли, значит, — произнес Геллерт более дружелюбно, чем раньше, но не опуская руку. — Какое приятное название. А ты сам — кто ты?  
  
Плечи силуэта дернулись, как у готового оскалиться зверя, но он быстро выпрямился вновь — и сделал маленький шаг влево.  
  
— Я — Пендрагон, — произнес он с ощутимой силой; это были слова власти, и власть сочилась из его голоса, как магия из древнего артефакта. Геллерт приподнял брови. И шагнул вправо — поддерживая круг, выравнивая дистанцию.  
  
— Вортигерн Пендрагон, король Англии по крови, праву и силе, — продолжал человек-тень; его контур после движения и слов как будто стал отчетливее, заметнее прорисовываясь в полутьме. Геллерт выжидающе молчал, и тень заговорила вновь; власть в ее голосе, потеснившая все прежние оттенки, кроме насмешки, вытолкнула вперед слова, как плевок. — Ты не знаешь о Пендрагонах? Или об Англии?  
  
— Ну, об Англии я знаю довольно много, есть у меня пара жизненных эпизодов, связанных с этим местом. О Пендрагонах... прости, английская история магии не мой конек. Я людей-то не всех помню, не то что магглов. Мерлин пытался сотрудничать с каким-то королем из Пендрагонов, Артуром вроде, верно?  
  
Вортигерн. Геллерт не был знатоком эпохи Мерлина, очень условно помня людей из его близкого круга; но такого имени там вроде бы не было. Кажется.  
  
В его памяти некстати всплыли воспоминания более чем десятилетней давности — о том, как он рылся в тетушкиных книгах, и Альбус, сидевший рядом с ним на полу среди раскрытых томов, шутил об английской истории магии и основательности программы Дурмстранга. Геллерт поморщился с досадой, выбрасывая эти глупости из головы.  
  
Но Пендрагоны точно были магглами. Ни одна правящая династия на островах не была волшебной.  
  
Ни одна правящая династия в мире не была волшебной.  
  
Миром всегда правили магглы.  
  
При звуке маггловского имени тень издала звук, похожий на ворчание, но оборвавшийся в смешок, в свою очередь быстро затихший. Она снова шагнула влево. Геллерт скопировал движение — в обратную сторону. Его пальцы, обвитые искрами, почти занемели.  
  
— Ты ошибаешься, — произнес человек-тень, назвавшийся Вортигерном, видимо изучая Геллерта. — Мерлин исчез за годы до того, как родился этот щенок. Уже я не застал его, когда учился колдовству. — И добавил после кратчайшей паузы: — Мы не знаем, что с ним сталось, но скорее всего, его убили вместе с другими.  
  
— Вместе с другими? — медленно спросил Геллерт.  
  
— В бойне, устроенной моим старшим братом, королем Утером. Он мечтал уничтожить всех магов Англии и почти преуспел.  
  
Шаг влево.  
  
Застывший на месте Геллерт не сводил с собеседника взгляда.  
  
Бойня, устроенная братом-королем. Уничтожение магов. Всех магов.  
  
Почти преуспел.  
  
Если это, конечно, правда. Если перед ним вообще человек. Если ему сейчас не заговаривает зубы какая-нибудь тварь из стучащих в ночи. Да и какой обряд или проклятие могут сотворить такое с человеческим телом, если изначально оно принадлежало человеку?  
  
Геллерт имел дело с темными тварями; и проклятиями, которые были куда темнее.  
  
— Не пойми меня неправильно, — мирно начал Геллерт, шагнув вправо. — Ты говоришь о том, что учился волшебству, но утверждаешь, что ты Пендрагон.  
  
Новые блики; нет, не совсем; его собеседник, кажется, почти оскалился, с трудом переведя этот оскал в презрительную улыбку. Его лицо проступало все отчетливее.  
  
— В смысле, ты можешь быть магглорожденным, в этом нет ничего дурного. Просто мне казалось, что все Пендрагоны, о которых слышал я, были магглами... — И не устраивали охоты на волшебников, это то, что у него просто не получилось бы забыть, — ...и что выжить в бойне, принадлежа к семье, которая ее устроила, не так просто.  
  
Вортигерн заложил руки за спину и снова склонил голову в недоумении, прячущем усмешку; во всей его фигуре вдруг мелькнуло нечто смутно, неуловимо знакомое, и Геллерт на мгновение отвлекся настолько, что почти потерял нить происходящего.  
  
— А. Я выгляжу как человек, который выжил?  
  
Геллерт ухмыльнулся с долей развлечения; Вортигерн сделал то же самое, разделяя чужой непрозвучавший смех.  
  
— Совершенно мертвым ты тоже не выглядишь.  
  
— Сынок моего брата, мой драгоценный племянник, попытался свести меня в могилу, но свел только в Темные земли, изнанку всяких земель. Убивать людей на алтарях волшебными мечами — не лучшая идея, если действительно хочешь их убить. И ничего не смыслишь в волшебстве к тому же.  
  
Маггл, наследник убийцы, пытался провести обряд с человеческой жертвой. Это искореженное подобие мира с задавленной магией теперь почти пугало, хотя горькой, предупреждающей иронии у него было не отнять.  
  
Когда он вернется...  
  
Когда он поймет, как вернуться, и вернется, конечно.  
  
Вортигерн, все еще изучавший его взглядом, словно бы немного расслабился. Нет, он по-прежнему держался, как король, и даже не король в изгнании, — однако будто убедился в том, что ему требовалось.  
  
— Ты ведь странствуешь по Англии? — спросил он без настоящего вопроса в голосе. — Ты странник на ее землях — и землях ее изнанки, и скоро покинешь их?  
  
— Я на это рассчитываю, — осторожно ответил Геллерт. Его рука ощущалась не больше, чем заледеневший от воды камень на дне ручья перед ним — камень, смоченный не только водой, но и начавшей портиться кровью, — но Вортигерну об этом знать было необязательно.  
  
Кровь впиталась в теневую плоть без остатка; Вортигерн казался теперь просто человеком, закутанным в плотную темную дымку, и, едва скрытый ею, он приподнял обе руки. Ни единой искры магии не возникло от этого жеста.  
  
— Понимаю. Как ты посмотришь на небольшую сделку? Я тоже не отказался бы покинуть Темные земли как можно быстрее — у меня много дел, связанных с моим дорогим племянником... и его отношением к колдовству, если так можно выразиться. — Геллерт медленно кивнул. — И мне знаком способ, который позволит это сделать.  
  
Верить Вортигерну было просто опрометчиво, и Геллерт сказал себе, что не верит ни на волос. Мало ли существ, способных притвориться человеком, знают о них люди или нет?  
  
Однако выслушать его стоило. Его слова могли оказаться ложью, но и ложь могла быть полезна, как всякие составные части хорошей задачи. Да и, в конце концов, выбирать было особо не из чего.  
  
— Воспользоваться им в одиночку я, увы, не смогу, — Вортигерн развернулся вполоборота, словно произносил речь в Министерстве и пытался обратиться ко всем слушателям разом. — Для этого требуется быть...  
  
Из аудитории у него, конечно, не было никого, кроме Геллерта, и, делая очередной шаг, он смотрел на него.  
  
— ...действительно могущественным магом.  
  
Искры вспыхнули ярче, когда Геллерт почти сжал пальцы на чистых инстинктах: Вортигерн, обходивший его кругом, как темная тварь, споткнулся о змеиное тело, все еще покоящееся в ручье.  
  
И едва не упал, с трудом удержавшись и выдохнув что-то неразборчивое — с безошибочно угадываемыми эмоциями и грацией человека из плоти и крови, слишком поздно понявшего, что стоило бы смотреть себе под ноги.  
  
Искры исчезли; Геллерт, усмехнувшись, опустил занемевшую руку.  


 

***

  
Ночь здесь была короткой, день — блеклым, а рассвет и закат, прячущие за туманной дымкой солнце или его подобие, очень долгими.  
  
Вортигерн утверждал, что в Темные земли ведет много дорог, но покинуть их можно только по самым старым, покоящимся разом и на подлунных землях, и на здешних; и говорил, что знает путь к одному такому месту — тому самому алтарю, где скудоумный маггл попытался его убить.  
  
Путь туда, к окруженному развалинами башни древнему камню, должен был занять от силы день, если не упускать из виду реку — скорее широкий, но неглубокий ручей с каменистым ложем, вобравший в себя тот ключ, чей исток Геллерт увидел в первые же минуты пребывания здесь.  
  
Однако день пришел и во второй раз, а ветреная пустошь с неизменно текущей «рекой» все еще окружала их со всех сторон, и только темная громада леса с исполинскими стволами, заметными даже на расстоянии, да кривая скала на его опушке сдвинулись, маяча теперь вне всякой логики не слева, а справа.  
  
На втором круге Геллерт уловил «рисунок» этого перемещения — широкую двойную петлю, пересекающуюся в центре-броске, меняющим их направление. Существовало несколько способов проверить, что могло быть этому причиной; для каждого требовалась палочка.  
  
Но что-то точно шло не так.  
  
Возможно, его сделка с Вортигерном была обманной куда в большем, чем ему раньше казалось.  
  
Геллерт молчал о своих наблюдениях; его спутник все чаще хмурился, кривясь куда-то в пространство и сжимая зубы.  
  
Ни один не проронил насчет самого пути ни слова, хотя в остальном их вынужденное странствие нельзя было назвать безмолвным.  
  
Они беседовали друг с другом, и по мере этих бесед Геллерту чудилось все сильнее, что рядом с ним идет совсем другой человек — иная тень, воспоминание, становящееся все плотнее, проявляющее то тут, то там в речи, повадках и облике черты, которых ни у кого, кроме одного-единственного человека, просто не могло быть.  
  
Бессмыслица, и опасная, одергивал себя он. Или вообще иллюзия.  
  
Это просто означало, что нужно удвоить бдительность.  
  
Шагая с Вортигерном бок о бок и сидя с ним у одного костра, Геллерт не чувствовал дурных воздействий. Но тем не менее он, постоянно сравнивающий и вспоминающий до мучительной злости на самого себя, не собирался избавляться от настороженности.  
  
Это внутреннее беспокойство, совсем не связанное с муками памяти, было сходно скорее с беспокойством возле могущественного артефакта.  
  
Вортигерн просто не мог быть...  
  
Не мог быть сильным магом. Чутье Геллерта не оставляло ему в этом сомнений, но...  
  
Встреться он с ним в толпе волшебников или даже в маггловском районе, Вортигерн не привлек бы его внимания. Мощная магия и ее обладатели заметны даже в простом «Акцио».  
  
Но.  
  
Когда Геллерт погружался в короткую дремоту — спать в полной мере здесь было бы глупо, — его чутье только обострялось, и всеобъемлющая, исполинская мощь, пронизывающая все вокруг, подавляла еще сильнее. Сырая, старая магия была чужда ему до зуда под кожей, и он, со своей собственной, принесенной извне силой был чужд ей не меньше.  
  
В эти моменты, когда он отвлекался от облика и воспоминаний, новый знакомый, единица человека, казался в этом мире более чем к месту — в отличие от самого Геллерта, прорехи в плотной ткани, яркой и неуместной. Лишней.  
  
В глубине души Геллерт сомневался, что такое место будет долго терпеть прореху; это, впрочем, тоже по-своему добавляло ему интереса.  
  
Он быстро понял, что поторопился назвать про себя эту местность пустынной. Дикие животные населяли ее в изобилии, и хотя ни одно из них не несло в себе волшебства, отличавшего драконов или фениксов, они не были обычными зверями.  
  
Магия Темных земель кормила их, и это была питательная пища.  
  
— Не совсем, пожалуй, — задумчиво ответил Вортигерн в густых сумерках, держа в руке ветку с кусочком волчьего мяса — вздумавший напасть на них хищник встретил свою смерть от молний, как змея на скале у источника. — Нет, скорее, Темные земли — это земли, предназначенные для магии больше, чем для всего остального.  
  
Геллерт повернул над пламенем свою ветку. Языки огня, зажженные его колдовством, поедали темноту.  
  
— Все земли предназначены для магии.  
  
— Не у нас, — Вортигерн поглядел на него с точно отмеренным сожалением в улыбке, и снова перевел взгляд на полусырое пока мясо.  
  
Сейчас, сутки спустя, он полностью потерял всякое сходство с тенью — обычный человек, вещественный и плотный, который ест и пьет, как всякий из людей, а не дикая темная тварь.  
  
Вортигерн не использовал на нем никаких проклятий; Геллерт знал, на что обращать внимание рядом с самыми скверными воздействиями, и мог поручиться, что это «овеществление» тела происходило не за его счет. То есть мог бы — если бы вокруг был привычный мир с естественными законами, а не их скорбным искажением; мог бы, если бы больше был уверен в том, что вообще не сходит с ума, видя воспоминания вместо правды.  
  
— Возможно, вы просто не начали ее в полной мере использовать, — Геллерт с деланной ленцой пошевелил веткой со своей порцией ужина; язык пламени аккуратно потянулся вслед за этим движением, как гибкое золотое перо.  
  
«Чему ты учился, когда учился магии?» — спрашивал Геллерт еще в первые часы, с умыслом говоря так, словно предлагал тему для светской беседы, слегка сдобренную любопытством. «Что вы зовете колдовством?» — спрашивал он, как спрашивал бы праздный странник, безразличный к слабым местам и чуждый мысли по ним ударить.  
  
«Силу, — отвечал ему Вортигерн так, словно вопрос был глуп настолько, что только страннику его и можно было простить — или словно он скрывал в себе подвох. — Тому, как добиться от нее ответа».  
  
Пока новый знакомый только однажды колдовал у него на глазах; Геллерт видел скрытую неуверенность в каждом его движении, словно он вспоминал, как ходить после долгой болезни, и боялся упасть.  
  
Это заклинание было недолгим — птица, летевшая по небу, под неразличимым взглядом задравшего голову Вортигерна замерла и, побарахтавшись пару мгновений, словно борясь с чем-то невидимым, камнем рухнула вниз, разбившись у их ног. Вортигерн под конец вздрогнул и пошатнулся; но во взгляде его неестественно знакомых глаз, последнем оплоте облика-тени, проявившихся наконец после этого четко и ясно, мелькнул хорошо различимый триумф.  
  
В тот момент, получив наконец возможность рассмотреть человека, переставшего быть тенью, и узнав его — нет, глупости, — Геллерт впервые на мгновение оторопел. И только спохватившись попытался сотворить то, что можно было назвать здесь щитами окклюменции.  
  
Попыток прочесть его мысли не было до сих пор. Попыток коснуться чужих он не делал — его разум оставался прежним, но магия такого рода могла иметь дурные последствия.  
Он повторял себе, что этот союзник, почему-то похожий на слишком близко знакомого человека, пусть и заметно уступая ему в силе, был все еще нужен.  
  
— Мы ее используем, — возразил Вортигерн. — И учимся этому с юности. Каждый из магов хоть раз бывал в Темных землях, чтобы впервые испробовать все, что узнал, без помех. Но на наших землях магией полнится только изнанка, и для того, чтобы ее достичь, нужна внушительная мощь. А этим обладают единицы.  
  
Тон, и голос, и вся его поза, то, как он двигался, когда шел, как видимо восхищался его магической силой, как сидел у костра, как вежливо наклонял голову, глядя на собеседника, как — Геллерт не мог спутать — в глубине души посмеивался, было похоже на дурную копию дорогой и любимой картины, прорисовывавшейся чем дальше, чем четче. Как если бы маггл пытался скопировать волшебный портрет.  
  
Геллерт видел воспоминание из прошлого, слишком хрупкое для того, чтобы часто вытаскивать его на свет, и странное, опасное, абсолютное сходство, наложенное поверх абсолютного различия, проглядывавшего внезапно и дико, оставляло его в недоумении.  
  
Он видел черты Альбуса, но картина не складывалась в того, кого он помнил. Конечно, человек перед ним выглядел старше, чем мог бы стать Альбус за эти четырнадцать лет. Но даже если бы он прибавил в годах и вычернил, обрезав под корень, свои длинные волосы, в том, кто назвался Вортигерном, все равно оставалось бы слишком много иного — чуждой, словно переродившейся изнанки.  
  
Каков вообще Альбус сейчас? Геллерт осознавал как никогда четко, что просто не знает; он порой читал о нем в газетах, но это меньше, чем ничего. Что могут строчки и колдографии показать там, где когда-то была полная магии картина?  
  
Вортигерн Пендрагон, маг, почти убитый магглами, смотрел на него сквозь костер — колдография; картина в испорченных красках.  
  
— Легилименция животного на таком расстоянии, к тому же с ломкой самосохранения — тоже не самый простой трюк. Сил он требует, как и навыков.  
  
— Легилименция? — с любопытством спросил Вортигерн, взглянув ему в глаза, и Геллерт моргнул — на мгновение дикая изнанка словно исчезла полностью.  
  
Этому странному магу, еще недавно не имевшему даже тела и поглощенному мечтами о справедливости и мести, всякий раз так неподдельно интересны были детали из иного мира, что он, казалось, откладывал в сторону любые другие мысли.  
  
Нет. Не все детали. Только те, что связаны с магией.  
  
Разве не так вел бы себя и Альбус?  
  
— Легилименция, «чтение» чужого сознания, контакт с ним. В случаях посложнее — внедрение. То, что ты сделал вчера с птицей.  
  
— А, — удовлетворенно кивнул Вортигерн. — Иннсгин сул. Взгляд разума.  
  
Маги из мира, бывшего лицом для этой изнанки, не использовали для колдовства ни палочки, ни латынь, ни слова иных наречий, произнесенные вслух или про себя. Этот мир, казалось, не признавал общепринятого триединства элементов. Не такой ли дикой была и привычная магия, покуда ее не заковали в слово?  
  
— Кое-кто из радикальных пуристов у нас не всегда относит легилименцию к классической магии из-за дисбаланса — в конце концов влияние внутренней составляющей в ней в разы выше, чем внешней.  
  
Вортигерн усмехнулся словно себе под нос, опустив взгляд; не-совсем-сходство снова кольнуло почти до боли — и растворилось.  
  
— Вы всегда вскрываете магию, как восточные лекари — выкопанные человеческие трупы?  
  
— Ну, трупы в конце концов сделали их неплохими лекарями.  
  
— С этим трудно спорить. Они явно знали, что отдать взамен.  
  
Здешние маги колдовали, используя как инструмент только разум — но чаще не напрямую. По крайней мере, именно такой вывод следовал из речей Вортигерна. Ритуалы, говорил он; обряды; взывание к силе.  
  
Торжество силы — и ее подчинение.  
  
Старшая палочка лежала во внутреннем кармане — безмолвная, как простая ветка.  
  
Вортигерн бросил свой опустевший прут в костер.  
  
— Нас не пускает, — сказал он наконец, нарушая повисшее молчание так, словно подытоживал куда более долгий разговор. — Мы ходим кругами, причем всякий раз одинаково.  
  
— Ага. Свободная двойная петля, на малые народцы вроде не похоже, — Геллерт любезно покрутил пальцем, словно иллюстрируя сказанное, и ухмыльнулся в ответ на быстрый взгляд.  
  
Вортигерн прищурился ему в ответ — явно делая вид, что на самом деле тоже сдерживает улыбку, пусть и не желает уступать ей внешнее легкое раздражение. Знак для посвященных, для двоих, знающих и тайну, и друг друга.  
  
Лицо Геллерта почти застыло.  
  
Он помнил эту улыбку — там, в другом месте, там, давно, — и знал ее наизусть, и просто не мог больше этого отрицать прямо сейчас.  
  
Когда увидел, что ее место занял оскал.  
  
— Здесь нет никого из разумных существ, кроме странников, — произнес Вортигерн с мягким упреком и оскалом под ним. — Впрочем, это не может быть их рук дело, ведь для этого надо быть магом.  
  
— По вашей «магической изнанке» часто ходят магглы? — спросил Геллерт почти механически.  
  
— Кроме них никто и не ходит, — развел руками Вортигерн. — Магам, кроме редких несчастливцев вроде меня, сюда пробраться нелегко, а остальные — они просто засыпают и иногда появляются тут во сне, поэтому и выглядят так... слегка прозрачно. Потому ты меня и смог услышать и увидеть, они на это не способны. — Выражение лица Вортигерна и тон его голоса слегка изменились. — Ты сделал для меня очень много. Если бы не ты... я остался бы здесь навсегда.  
  
— Обращайся, — Геллерт скормил огню прут с остатками мяса. Он явно совершил ошибку, умудрившись упомянуть до этого про встречу с «девушкой-призраком»; он совершил ошибку не меньшую, снова посмотрев сейчас на своего собеседника. Может, это и требовалось для контроля над ситуацией, но его пробрало дрожью. Знакомое лицо; слишком знакомое выражение, которое он старательно забывал все эти годы, и чуждая изнанка под ним. — Хотя мы оба до сих пор здесь, к сожалению. И как, по-твоему, удобнее будет преодолеть магическую петлю?  
  
— Еще не знаю. Но мы можем об этом спросить.  


 

***

  
Обряды. Ритуалы. Предсказания.  
  
Такова была сила в Темных землях — и в тех, откуда пришел Вортигерн, «лицевой стороне» ветреных пустошей изнанки. Не созидание магией, не направление ее, дикой и мощной настолько, что кожа на ладонях Геллерта после заклинаний казалась почти обожженной. Подчинение. Приказ. Иногда просьба. Чаще — мольба.  
  
Всегда — сделка.  
  
Они свернули к лесу, все еще держась реки. Геллерту показалось, что он почти физически ощутил исчезновение петли, затянувшей дорогу под их ногами. Они сошли с нее, и магия выпустила их безо всяких задержек.  
  
Даже дышалось теперь как будто легче.  
  
Про себя Геллерт уже давно размечал карту их пути и влияние всех окружающих сил, прикидывая не столько причины происходящего, сколько возможности избавиться от этой помехи, сломав ее порядок. Знать причину для того, чтобы разобраться с последствиями, не всегда необходимо, если ты готов рисковать, — он не раз доказывал это на собственном опыте. Да, его мысленные расчеты и схемы сейчас содержали неприличное количество неизвестных, но, в конце концов, все, что было сотворено, могло быть и сломано, и магии это касалось в первую очередь.  
  
«Слабым местом» — или, по крайней мере, подозрительным, чего Геллерту обычно хватало для решения — в этой петле явно была река, но без тщательной проверки заклинаниями, которые одними руками не наколдуешь, использовать это знание пришлось бы вслепую. Слишком много стратегий и способов. Не факт, что подошел бы первый попавшийся — даже для него одного, не говоря о Вортигерне, самом сложном из неизвестных во всей схеме.  
  
А раскрывать перед ним карты было бы непомерным идиотизмом.  
  
Он не Альбус.  
  
Раскрыл бы их Геллерт перед Альбусом — не тогда, десятилетие назад, а сейчас? Разве не стал теперь Альбус для него таким же незнакомцем, как тот, кто назвал себя Вортигерном?  
  
— Нам в любом случае пришлось бы это сделать, — пояснил Вортигерн, присев у заметно сузившегося ручья-реки на опушке леса и пробуя рукой прозрачную воду. — Другого способа выйти из Темных земель, попав сюда как мы, не существует — это место редко отпускает то, что заполучило. Но можно попробовать объединить две цели сразу. В ваших землях предсказывают будущее? — спросил он с долей болезненно знакомого лукавства, подняв голову.  
  
— Нет, мы считаем это выдумками, — легко ответил Геллерт, разглядывая чужое лицо; посверкивание воды отражалось на нем, но искорки в глазах больше походили на белесые блики. — Будущее от нас скрыто.  
  
Вортигерн выпрямился, стряхнув с рук воду.  
  
— Что ж, надеюсь, мое исполнение представит нашу магию в выгодном свете.  
  
— Не сомневаюсь; и полюбуюсь с большим удовольствием. Если потребуется помощь...  
  
— Боюсь, именно здесь твое могущество будет бессильно. Если, конечно, с того момента, как ты видел первого... спящего... ничего не изменилось. Хотя, возможно, — Вортигерн, вскинув голову, оглядел глухие древесные стволы вокруг; темные короткие волосы вместо длинных, рыже-каштановых, не закрывали даже шею. — Возможно, одна молния была бы очень кстати.  
  
Деревья Темных земель походили на здешних же животных. Камни, ветра и видимо тощая почва не мешали им разрастаться до невиданных размеров, а их стволы и ветви казались куда прочнее, чем у «обычных» собратьев. Одной молнией дело не обошлось — даже беспалочковая магия Геллерта не с первой попытки смогла отколоть щепу от ствола большого и древнего на вид тиса с корнями, проступающими из каменистой земли.  
  
Древесина этого зазубренного на концах, почти плоского орудия, которое Вортигерн теперь нес, как сломанный меч, казалась ссохшейся, но вряд ли ее требовалось обжигать для того, чтобы сделать крепче.  
  
Путники не торопясь двигались вперед среди исполинских стволов, временами по щиколотку утопая во мху и шаг за шагом заходя все глубже в лес, но не отходя далеко от речушки: шум ее вод всегда был слышен где-то по левую руку. Время от времени, когда путь их пересекали птицы или мелкие зверьки, Вортигерн замирал, опираясь на ствол дерева, и радужка его глаз менялась; но возвращалась к прежнему виду довольно быстро, и они двигались дальше.  
  
Чаща вокруг, напоминавшая Геллерту до этого строгие и пустые северные леса, знакомые с детства, смыкалась плотнее, а воздух становился более влажным. В последнем виновата была явно не близкая речушка — постепенно почва под ногами начала едва заметно проседать, а мелкий кустарник и травы подлеска потемнели, то тут, то там пересыпанные мелкими брызгами ягод.  
  
После очередного взгляда в случайный, звериный разум прищурившийся Вортигерн зашагал целеустремленнее, но тише и, наконец, замер, по-королевски властным взмахом руки заставив остановиться и Геллерта.  
  
Тот присмотрелся — впереди на возвышении, за покосившимся стволом, почти легшим на горку замшелых камней, виднелись цвета, отличные от лесных.  
  
Но лес продолжал просвечивать сквозь них, как сквозь призрачную завесу.  
  
Вортигерн, оглянувшись на своего спутника, приложил палец к губам и, пригнувшись, крадучись двинулся вперед уже абсолютно бесшумно.  
  
Геллерт со своего места видел спину сидящей на коленях среди мшистых камней фигурки; судя по телосложению, это не была та девушка-«призрак» — спящая, сновидящая маггла, если верить словам Вортигерна, — но кто-то схожего роста и, может быть, возраста.  
  
Вскоре Геллерт убедился в своей правоте. Магглу, неподвижно сидевшему на коленях среди камней, тоже было лет пятнадцать на вид, и он был худ, а до реки было недалеко — так что Вортигерну не пришлось долго тащить тело в одиночку, и путь этот был не очень тяжелым.  
  
Геллерт шел позади, неспособный даже дотронуться до полупрозрачного призрака, бессильно пытающегося дернуться, освободиться, беззвучно разевающего рот, и никак не мог помочь. Впрочем, у него и не просили помощи — его пригласили посмотреть, только и всего.  
  
Он знал, какими должны быть звуки, исторгавшиеся сейчас изо рта маггла — хрипы агонии и ужаса — но не слышал даже шепота. Он был для Темных земель чужаком, и магия, составлявшая их, не позволяла ему ни видеть, ни слышать.  
  
Кем же был для них Вортигерн, думал Геллерт, наблюдая, как тело смертельно раненого шлепается в неглубокую воду, если способен слышать и видеть обе стороны?  
  
Вортигерн зашел в воду рядом, придерживая больше не дергавшуюся жертву за шею и развернув ее так, чтобы она смотрела вперед по течению. Теперь маггл вновь стоял на коленях, но уже на дне ручья, и неторопливо журчащая прозрачная вода доходила ему до пояса. В какой-то момент он почти завалился на бок — будто камни стронулись с места у него под ногами, утаскивая в сторону еще живое тело так, будто оно было уже мертвым.  
  
Геллерт продолжал смотреть и, встретив короткий взгляд Вортигерна в свою сторону, без особых усилий над собой приподнял брови — не совсем «я впечатлен», скорее «я наблюдаю».  
  
В своей наивности происходящее походило на древнее островное жертвоприношение — диковатое, неоформленное еще, полное выдумок и предрассудков и несущее так же мало смысла и пользы, как забивание камнями соседской кошки. Такие обряды, отличавшиеся друг от друга только мелочами, проходили почти по всей земле в те времена, когда до изобретения палочек оставались века, а науки в магии было не больше, чем ума у магглов.  
  
Геллерт без лишней скромности мог признать, что разбирается в темной магии. Он умел с ней обращаться. Он творил темные заклинания и разбирал темные артефакты. Он не раз участвовал в весьма специфично выглядящих со стороны ритуалах, а несколько экспериментальных проводил в одиночку. Он видел, слышал и испытывал то, что более слабых — и магией, и духом, и решимостью — колдунов и ведьм доводило до сумасшествия.  
  
Он и сюда-то попал только благодаря тому, что увлекся экспериментом из этой области знаний, и был уверен, что более чем знает разницу между темной магией и всей остальной, и знает, как сплести одно с другим, если потребуется.  
  
Стоя сейчас на берегу реки и наблюдая за жертвоприношением в текучей воде — за предсказанием, гаданием, говорил Вортигерн, за взыванием к решению задачи, — Геллерт на какое-то мгновение не только увидел, но и почувствовал. Его чутье обострилось даже больше, чем в полусне, почти затмевая разум.  
  
И магия по всему должного быть темным обряда, которая творилась перед ним, ничем не отличалась от всей прочей здесь.  
  
Вортигерн медлил, почему-то застыв; его мысли словно блуждали где-то далеко.  
  
Но это продолжалось недолго. Тисовая щепа, направляемая его рукой, вошла в спину маггла глубже. Геллерт не услышал ни хруста, ни треска, но видел, как тело просело ниже, и если бы не Вортигерн, все еще цепко державший маггла за шею, упало бы ничком, сложившись вдвое, как умерший за молитвой.  
  
Вортигерн нажал сильнее, проталкивая зазубренную деревяшку, вонзенную у позвоночника, немного ниже, освобождая место, и кровь наконец по-настоящему полилась из вспоротой раны.  
  
«Сила и то, как добиться от нее ответа».  
  
В холодную проточную воду, смешиваясь с ней, хлынула не кровь, а сила, чистое, беспримесное могущество. На краткий миг Геллерту почудилось, что его, просто стоявшего в стороне, сейчас унесет следом, будто потоком — не этим жалким и неторопливым лесным ручьем, а горной рекой.  
  
Когда-то давно он впервые взял в руки Старшую палочку, и власть магии, заключенная в ней, охватила его целиком, признавая своим хозяином и утихая в ладони — продолжение руки, инструмент творения.  
  
Иная, чуждая сила, неспособная быть ни инструментом, ни материалом, хлестала из умирающего человека — пачкая кожу, овеществляя ее, делая фигуру все плотнее и зримее. Крохотные вихри закручивались в журчащей воде, вычерчивали спирали, сворачивавшиеся в искаженный, зыбкий футарк и, разбивая их, уносились дальше, растворяясь окончательно в прозрачном потоке. Смешиваясь с ним. Соединяясь. Возвращаясь.  
  
Потому что между ней, магией до смешного древнего обряда — древнего там, здесь — настоящего, единственного верного, — и всем вокруг не было иной разницы, кроме сжатого, сконцентрированного комка уходящей жизни, текущего сейчас все ленивее из вскрытой тисовым деревом раны.  
  
Сигилы рун, созданные кровью — нет, силой, — скручивались и повторялись, отвечая на заданный вопрос. Геллерт, как гость, подозванный радушным хозяином, тупо шагнул в воду, рассмотрев сперва их, а затем переведя взгляд на подрагивавшие руки Вортигерна, на его жадный взгляд, вцеплявшийся в руны в воде так, словно смысл их послания был для него почти не важен; будто важно было нечто иное; и его кривую улыбку.  
  
Человек с лицом Альбуса, стоявший перед ним, поглощенный жадностью и силой, отличался от сущности этой магии не больше, чем льющаяся в холодную воду человеческая кровь.  
  
Сила повторяла о живых, о правящих и о дорогах в текущих водах — раз за разом.  
  
— Похоже, придется идти по колено в воде, я прав? — сказал Геллерт, как он надеялся, небрежно.  


 

***

  
Предсказания по внутренностям жертв, их крови и хаотичным, животным сокращениям мышц перед смертью не были редкостью, но в конце жертва всегда так или иначе умирала. Любой обряд должен быть закончен, особенно те, что принадлежали к темным искусствам, а что лучше заканчивает любое начинание, чем смерть?  
  
Этот обряд закончен не был.  
  
«Объединить две цели сразу», — сказал Вортигерн, и сам путь без труда стал продолжением его поиска.  
  
На границе смерти они обезглавили истекающего кровью маггла, стоя в воде, и вещественное, видимое теперь тело с пустой шеей, рассеченной тисом и беспалочковой магией, осталось лежать в реке. Вортигерн перекатил его на бок, следя за тем, чтобы жертва лежала теперь спиной к речному течению, а вода покрывала ее, по возможности, целиком.  
  
— Его снесет ниже, но река запомнит, а времени нам должно хватить, — пояснил он Геллерту, державшему отрезанную голову. — Хотя в любом случае стоит поторопиться.  
  
На кудрявых каштановых волосах крови почти не было. Раскрытые, не умершие глаза продолжали смотреть в пространство; это был уже взгляд сумасшедшего, и страх или боль в них отходили на задний план. Веки дрогнули, словно их обладатель еще мог осмысленно посмотреть на Геллерта, разглядывавшего незнакомое, сведенное судорогой мальчишеское лицо.  
  
— Откуда ты знал, где его найти? — спросил Геллерт мимоходом, когда они, дойдя до края леса, зашли в реку и побрели в воде у самого берега. Вода была холодной, и ноги в ней занемели очень быстро, а идти предстояло еще долго. Ему дважды пришлось одергивать себя от почти неосознанных попыток наложить Согревающие чары.  
  
Здесь он мог только вскипятить воду вокруг. Или поджарить их обоих, шагающих по ней к цели.  
  
Вортигерн посмотрел на него с обескураживающим недоумением.  
  
— Я этого не знал; там их проще встретить. Лес больше похож на подлунные земли, а в пустошах слишком много магии. Они их, должно быть, пугают.  
  
Геллерт рассеянно согласился с этим, глядя себе под ноги, на каменистое ложе, прикрытое водой. Ветра пустошей снова цеплялись за его одежду, и словно делали воду еще холоднее.  
  
Он думал о посохе, лежавшем рядом с магглом, когда тот сидел в лесу среди камней, очень похожем на посох магглы, которую он видел на пустошах; смелая, должно быть, девчонка. В схожем плаще, пусть и другого цвета, и примерно таких же лет.  
  
Маги даже в самых консервативных уголках цивилизованного мира давным-давно не пользуются посохами. Ну, если не считать просто палку, с которой удобнее ходить и по лесам, и по пустошам. Но это чаще присуще магглам.  
  
Геллерт почувствовал момент, когда они пересекли границу петли, ломая установленный кем-то порядок.  
  
Ему даже не требовалось прикрывать глаза, чтобы ощутить, как сами Темные земли изнутри зашевелились — не физически, но в сути своей, — пропуская их дальше, разрешая шагать вперед только потому, что в этой гигантской картине на самом деле внутрь петли зашли не они.  
  
В нее струилась сила.  
  
А двое людей, магов, неизменных и незыблемых центров любой волшебной схемы, известной магической науке там, здесь были просто довесками, сумевшими заключить с ней выгодную сделку.  
  
Геллерт шел, как оглушенный; его собственная магия словно ворочалась внутри, скалясь и вставая на дыбы, бунтуя и мешаясь, всем своим существом отвергая такой порядок вещей. Шагать теперь было тяжелее. Вода все еще была холодной и прозрачной, и в ней не было видно ни единого следа крови, исключая редкие капли, сочившиеся из грубого среза на голове, которую нес Вортигерн, растворявшиеся и исчезавшие тотчас же — крохотные сгустки магии Темных земель.  
  
Голова жертвы продолжала глядеть куда-то вперед мутным, помешавшимся взглядом; ее кожа не светлела, застывая, как бывает у трупов. Вортигерн нес ее легко, продолжая держать за волосы; он тоже смотрел вперед, вглядываясь в загороженную холмистыми грядами даль, и в этом взгляде, сосредоточенном, хранящем отблески того торжества, что сияло в нем раньше, не было ни капли безумия. Только расчет.  
  
Здесь нельзя было быть магией. Но ею можно было попробовать править.  
  
Никогда за все время здесь человек, шагавший рядом с Геллертом, не казался ему таким несхожим с Альбусом — и, к его ужасу, таким к нему близким. Он снова смотрел на искореженную картину, уже не зная, перерисовывали ли ее, или краски сами превратились в то, чем сейчас были. Могли превратиться. Могли измениться и застыть в этом сжатом, жутком обличье.  
  
Это не Альбус, повторял себе Геллерт еще раз и еще.  
  
— Маскировка? — выдохнул он в ответ на слова Вортигерна, не расслышав их толком, и растянул губы в искусственной ухмылке. — Лаконично и довольно остроумно. Кое-чему... мы можем... у вас поучиться.  
  
Тот хмыкнул в ответ, взглянув на него более задумчиво, чем раньше, и снова отвел взгляд.  
  
— Знаешь, — сказал Вортигерн, — ты все время напоминаешь мне одного человека. Могущественного мага. Я был... с ним дружен в молодости, пока учился.  
  
Геллерт фыркнул — едва слышно, снова и снова; почти зажмурившись, но продолжая шагать, он затрясся от беззвучного смеха, вырывающегося короткими выдохами.  
  
— Вот сейчас, пожалуй, вы с ним особенно похожи, — заметил Вортигерн, качнув головой — и собственной, и, неосознанно, должно быть, головой жертвы, и Геллерт засмеялся в голос, сбившись с шага и остановившись на мгновение.  
  
— Нет, — он утер выступившие слезы, снова трогаясь с места, — не обращай внимания, меня иногда... просто... просто это очень... Ладно, и что теперь, если не секрет, с твоим другом?  
  
— Мой брат его убил, — отозвался Вортигерн светским тоном, снова останавливаясь, на этот раз по собственному почину.  
  
Течение стало сильнее — Геллерт уже не чувствовал этого от холода, но видел, что мелкий мусор плыл быстрее, чем раньше. Русло речушки обогнуло невысокий холм и дальше вело под пологий уклон, сходящий к берегу озера.  
  
Они вышли на склон берега, полный камней и обломков. Ветер здесь был еще сильнее, и в сумрачном, потемневшем воздухе вечера озеро казалось металлическим.  
  
— Мы дошли, — сказал Вортигерн, указывая на развалины, напоминавшие остатки очень большой круглой беседки из серого гранита. Беседка эта стояла прямо в воде недалеко от берега с остатками дерева и камня — какими-то мелкими следами руин.  
  
Геллерт понял, что попытался аппарировать, только когда Вортигерн, успевший отойти вперед, окликнул его, застывшего на месте; и снова рассмеялся, силком заставляя себя умолкнуть.  
  
Громоздкий и вытянутый блок серого камня, покоившийся у самого края разломанного основания «беседки», и был алтарем — выщербленным, шероховатым и настолько древним на вид, что холмы вокруг казались его ровесниками.  
  
Они смогли добраться до нее не сразу, вымокнув в итоге насквозь в ледяной воде — теперь не было холодно только ногам, которые успели потерять большую часть чувствительности еще раньше.  
  
Геллерт не дрожал — магия, клокочущая в нем, грела, как разгорающийся все сильнее огонь.  
  
Холодная вода стекала с одежды Вортигерна, пятная серый камень черными кляксами, заполняя то тут, то там прорезанные символы знаков. Он осторожно поставил на них отрезанную, но еще живую голову, чье тело покоилось в холодной воде далеко вверх по течению реки.  
  
Любой обряд должен быть закончен — там, где угодно будет проводящему его.  
  
— В чем заключается моя роль? — спросил Геллерт, на первый взгляд почти со скукой оглядывая остатки то ли стен, то ли колонн, вертикальных линий, вырезанных в них, и кругов-усилителей на фрагменте пола, сжимавшихся вокруг алтаря и соединенных с ним.  
  
— В самом главном, — произнес Вортигерн, проведя напоследок рукой по волосам головы, стоявшей на алтаре. — Видишь ли, раньше это место было башней.  
  
— Башней.  
  
— Да, растущей сразу в двух мирах, ибо такую возможность давал алтарь в ее основании, — его речь становилась более сбивчивой, словно теперь, так близко к цели, он едва мог сдержаться. — Это место связано со мной, потому что здесь меня почти убили, и теперь я смогу вывести отсюда нас обоих. Обычно алтаря достаточно коснуться чем-то, обладающим достаточным могуществом, но, увы, не сейчас, когда все здесь лежит в руинах... я же тем временем... — он указал на голову.  
  
— Значит, камень и башня, — протянул Геллерт, трогая пальцем символ «пути», куда более угловатый здесь, в камне, чем в крови речных вод. По его руке пробежали искры. — Ладно.  
  
Он обошел алтарь, балансируя на краю разлома, обрывающегося в воду, и встал прямо напротив Вортигерна. Озеро мерно шумело за его спиной — магия, уводящая в чудовищные глубины.  
  
Геллерт, сосредоточившись, коснулся вырезанных рун и приподнял над ними ладони.  
  
Он примерно представлял себе, что должно произойти. Его магия, сдерживаемая внутри, ринулась вперед, огрызаясь и сталкиваясь с исполинской силой вокруг еще яростнее. Тускло-синий свет, наполнивший резные канавки знаков, устремился во все стороны, не только заполняя круги и линии на камне, но и лучами взметнувшись ввысь; скрещиваясь и пересекаясь в воздухе, опираясь на самих себя, они словно вычерчивали огромный скелет архитектурного плана.  
  
Магия Геллерта выплескивалась наружу, растворяясь в здешней.  
  
Торжество силы.  
  
Но не его.  
  
Он растворялся в Темных землях; его пожирало изнутри, лишая самого себя.  
  
Геллерту стоило огромных трудов не только не отдернуть руки, но и не поддаваться нахлынувшим чувствам, заставляя разум брать верх. Он следил за Вортигерном, чьи движения сделались мелкими и лихорадочными. За тем, как он разбил голову жертвы камнем; за кровью-силой, нет, чем-то более могущественным — наконец-то смертью, — выплеснувшимся на алтарь и поглощенным светом.  
  
Каменная кладка под ногами дрогнула. Эфемерная башня на считанный миг как будто обрела плоть.  
  
Вортигерн холодно посмотрел на Геллерта через алтарный камень, улыбнувшись.  
  
Не как Альбус — и одновременно как он.  
  
Если бы он был правителем из Темных земель.  
  
— Что ж... — начал он, собираясь продолжить фразу, но Геллерт прервал его взглядом, полным интереса и внутреннего побуждения, указывая им на алтарь так, что не последовать за ним было просто невозможно.  
  
Путь, жизнь. Проход. Единица.  
  
— Я ведь при тебе читал руны. Ты что, думал, сейчас разучусь?  
  
Выражение лица Вортигерна почти успело измениться. Геллерт не успел увидеть, каким оно будет в конце, и не слишком хотел смотреть — животное бешенство, исказившее черты Альбуса, было неправильным до боли.  
  
Геллерт резко опустил ладони, касаясь алтаря, и рванулся вперед, словно при аппарации, изо всех сил.  


 

***

  
Он чувствовал себя так, будто после долгих страданий соизволил выпить обезболивающее зелье, и это чувство правильности и покоя возникло раньше всего остального.  
  
Каменная стена, возникшая сзади следом, едва не врезалась ему в спину. Геллерт дернулся и моргнул, обернувшись — да, стена, но сложенная из кирпича. Стена дома, не неведомой башни.  
  
Приглушенные звуки, наполнявшие воздух, были знакомыми — шум маггловского города. Геллерт поднял голову, оглядываясь. Эдинбург. «Задворки» Министерства; последний рубеж перед антиаппарационным барьером.  
  
Магия.  
  
Геллерт вскинул руки, разглядывая их. Те болели. Ну да, кажется, кожу на ладонях он все-таки умудрился обжечь.  
  
Но это было неважно.  
  
Все снова было по-прежнему. Он чувствовал магию; нормальную магию, не диссонирующую с ним самим, пусть потрепанным и уставшим.  
  
Он чувствовал, как по лицу расползается ухмылка, едва обуздываемая голосом разума, вспоминавшим о проблемах, казавшихся еще недавно слишком далекими. Встреча с информатором во вторник. Какой сегодня, любопытно узнать, день недели? Сколько времени заняли здесь его скитания в Темных землях и сделка с Вортигерном Пендрагоном, правителем, слишком похожим на Альбуса?  
  
На то, каким Альбус может быть.  
  
Геллерт поморщился — от боли в ладонях, конечно, в первый секунды осторожно пробуя затянуть повреждения магией. Та подчинялась с той же охотой, как и всю предыдущую жизнь. Альбус. Мысли о Вортигерне вызывали неприятный холодок.  
  
Геллерт знал, как скверно расстался с Альбусом, и совершенно не представлял, как подступиться к этой ситуации, если подступаться решит он сам. Четырнадцать лет он гнал всё это в самый дальний уголок разума; теперь его мысли полнились неотчетливыми сомнениями.  
  
Но он не собирался больше от них отказываться.  
  
Кожа затягивалась не очень хорошо. В конце концов, ее повредило магией, подумал Геллерт машинально и сунул руку во внутренний карман, радуясь возможности вновь ощутить в руке, пусть пока болящей и обожженной, Старшую палочку.  
  
Он коснулся ее кончиками пальцев и замер.  
  
Геллерт знал эту палочку очень хорошо. Но она не была Старшей.  
  
Разжав пальцы, он разглядывал палочку — первое из своих орудий, купленное у Грегоровича в одиннадцать лет, перед первым курсом Дурмстранга, ту палочку, с которой он не расставался до тех пор, пока не нашел главный из Даров Смерти. Ошибки быть не могло. Простая и удобная рукоять с царапиной у самого конца, четырнадцать дюймов, осиновая древесина с жилой из сердца дракона внутри.  
  
Геллерт держал в руках свою прежнюю палочку, которой не должно было быть, которая сгорела дотла, когда ему было двадцать, а Старшей — Старшей у него просто не было.  
  
Он машинально залечил ладони — возможно, надолго его целительских талантов не хватит, но пока этого было довольно. Палочка слушалась его идеально, как в детстве.  
  
Геллерт проверил все карманы еще один раз — конечно, ничего — и осмотрелся куда медленнее и внимательнее.  
  
Эдинбургские задворки были самыми обычными.  
  
Он мог лишиться Старшей палочки при перемещении. Это было вполне возможно; в конце концов, такой прыжок выходит за все привычные рамки.  
  
Он снова перевел взгляд на осиновую палочку, так удобно, так обыденно лежавшую у него на ладони.  
  
Геллерт не привык отказывать своему чутью, и это... это место, отличавшееся от привычного ему мира вроде бы мелочью — нет, одной-единственной, но кардинально важной вещью, — вызывало у него дурные предчувствия.  
  
Кому могла бы принадлежать Старшая палочка, размышлял он, убирая осиновую в рукав мантии, вычищенной парой заклинаний, и направляясь к выходу на улицу. Кто мог бы ей владеть в мире, где она принадлежит не ему самому?  
  
В глубине души он с прежним, чуждым холодком подозревал, что знает ответ.


End file.
